Human Race Guide
Human Race Guide Humans....So I heard they were the strongest in the game, Basicly "overpowered". LoL thats always a good sign right? Anyways moving on onto more important things...lets see what do I got in my List...Transformations newly updated, Trans multiplier and small little details. 'How to acquire your stances' Humans are a slightly different then the other races. Their Stances are gained by training after getting the requirements needed. And thats a little secret to Human Stances. If you wish to have one specific stance at first, start training that specific combat stat more. 'Basic Stance' Basic stance is the Human's first Stance form(transformation). Since its the basic stance, it gives a well rounded multiplier to all stats. This stance is the first to be obtained and its done by getting 50,000 powerlevel. The following table shows the multiplier for Basic Stance. Stance # 2(My order) So you want Raw power from the start? Start pumping strength and you'll soon get it, Attack Stance will be your inner power.This transformation has a sky rocketing boost on Strength, it might give you an advantage over anyone or anything you come up against. If you wish to gain this Stance first, train strength untill you gave acquiered this Stance. Stance # 3(My order) Entering Stance # 3, Defence Stance. Want to be hard headed? Then pump up your defence and get ready to be indestructible. Defence Stance, as the name discribes itself, will boost your defence by alot! and not leaving the other stats far behind. If you wish to get this Stance first train Defence untill you have acquired it. Stance #4 (My order) Feel the need? The need for Speed?! Speed Stance is gained by being fast, very fast. If you wish to gain this Stance first then train Speed until you have acquired it. After getting this Stance you'll be untouchable. You will be dodging attacks and have a high Critical Hit Chance. As an other added effect, your current movement will be affected, Literally running fast, though it isn't faster than flying but it works. Stance #5(My Order) Focus your mind! As you enter Spirit Stance!. Spirit Stance will potentialy boost your Ki, not leaving the other stats far behind.This stance is good for having strong Ki attacks if you so wish it.This Stance can be gained first by training Ki from the very beginning. Serenity God like power....Feel the power of Serenity! Humans last Transformation. This is gained after hard training and dedication and Its gained at level 6000 and 25,000,000 Form Experience. Serenity, being the last transformation will give unbelievavble power to the player. Android conversion Those who grow tired of the solace serenity offers make forsake it and become impure by seeking out an android conversion from dr.gero. Your status as a cyborg will prevent you from attaining , or using(if you already had it) your most powerful form, but the potential strength it offers is not without its own merits.Know that dr.gero will only engage with bio androids , human type androids and humans, so any majined characters seeking to be converted will hastily be turned away by gero amongst crys of "filthy" Whether to attempt to refine serenity or fall into this path is your choice.Make it Wisely..... (minor changes have been done) Sudden Death was here Aka SuperHuman Bka Imp! Hidan was here (Had to correct some slight Grammatical errors).